Bridget In Trouble
by DrkAngel20
Summary: Bridget is hiding a secret, and the only person that knows is her brother Perry, and her bestfriend Tibby. Would she have enough courage to tell the rest of the Septembers, and her boyfriend Eric?
1. Chapter 1

**_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants--Bridget in Trouble _**

Bridget couldn't believe it. She sat on her bed holding the pregnancy test that read positive. She and Eric had always been so careful, she didn't understand how this could happen. She threw the test across her bedroom and slipped under the covers. A few hours later, Bee awoke. By her bed stood her twin brother Perry.

"Your friends called about a million times today. They wanted to know where you were." said Perry.

"Not now. I don't feel well." said Bee.

Bee hated being mean to her brother, but under these circumstances she thought, "What the hell."

"Bee, you have to tell us what's wrong." said Tibby later that night on the phone.

Bridget really wanted to tell her, but she was ashamed. She thought her friends would be mad, or worse, stop talking to her all together.

"Tibby, I can't tell you right now. Please don't be mad. " cried Bee on the phone.

"Bee, I could never be mad at you. I just wish that you would tell me, so that I can help you." said Tibby.

"Thanks Tib." said Bee right before she hung up the phone.

As soon as Tibby hung up the phone, she heard voices coming from downstairs. One belonged to her mother and the other was "Eric?"

What would he want? He never really talked to any of the Septembers unless Bridget was with them. She raced downstairs thinking that Eric had come to deliver some bad news about Bridget, and found him talking to her mother standing by the front door.

"Oh. Hi sweetie. I was about to call you down. Eric here needs to talk to you about something." said Mrs. Rollins.

Tibby just stood there looking at the two of them.

"Honey. Did you hear me?" Eric needs to talk to you." said Mrs. Rollins.

Tibby went over to Eric.

"I'll give you guys some privacy, so you can talk." said Mrs. Rollins.

"So, what's up?" asked a curious Tibby as soon as her mother was out of sight.

"Have you've seen Bee lately?" asked Eric.

"Well, I haven't seen her, but I just got off the phone with her just a second before I heard your downstairs." said Tibby.

"Did she say anything to you?" asked Eric.

"No. She won't talk to me." replied Tibby.

"She won't talk to me either." said Eric.

A couple of hours later Perry walked into Bee's room with a bowl of cereal. She was still asleep and decided he didn't want to wake her up, so he left it on her computer desk. He saw that Bridget was shivering and decided to go find another blanket for her. He saw a pile of clothes on the floor, and decided to check there first to see if there was a blanket underneath all that mess. As he was looking through, he found a white stick that was just lying right under the first pile he removed to start looking for a blanket. He picked it up at read the stick. He could clearly see that it was a pregnancy test. On it, it read positive.

"Bee! What the hell is this?" said Perry.

Bee slowly opened her eyes and saw what Perry was holding. She shot up out of bed, and grabbed the stick out of his hands.

"What were you doing?" asked Bridget.

"I was trying to bring you something to eat, because you haven't had anything to eat today, and I find you shivering, so I decide to try and find a blanket in your room." said Perry.

"Please don't tell dad." said Bridget.

_**A/N: Sorry that it's such a short chapter. I wanted to get something up...lol. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please read and review. I love reading reviews. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants--Chapter 2_**

A/N: I do not own The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants novels, nor do I own the movie (s), the credit goes to none other than the great Ann Brashares.  
"Maybe I should go over and see her." said Eric

"No. Just give her some time." replied Tibby.

"I understand Tibby that she's one of your best friends, but I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing while there is something wrong with Bridget." said Eric.

Tibby was shocked. It was true that Eric and the Septembers weren't close friends, but she didn't think he would be an ass to her.

"Look Tib, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Bridget." said Eric.

"Me too." replied Tibby.

Bridget couldn't take it anymore. Perry kept begging her to call the doctor to make an appointment, so finally she did. She didn't call her doctor because word would get back to her father, so instead she called the local clinic. They had an opening for 11:30am the next morning. The clinic wasn't near, and she realized that she was going to need a ride. She couldn't ask her father because of the obvious reasons. She picked up her cell phone and went through her recent call list. The first one on her list was Eric, but she couldn't ask him. She didn't even want to talk to him right at this point. Second on her list was Tibby. She hit the call button, and listened as the phone rang. Tibby looked at her cell phone the moment it rang, and hit the answer button.

"Bee, Hey. What's up?" asked Tibby.

"Tibby, do you think you can come over tonight? I need to talk to you." asked Bridget.

"Sure. I'll be right over Bee."

"Thanks."

Bee hit the end call button on her cell phone, and went back under the covers, and tried to go back to sleep. But then she heard a knock at her door. Thinking it was Perry, she told him to go away. The door opened a little, but it wasn't Perry who was entering her room, it was Tibby.

"See...I told you that I would be right over." smiled Tibby to Bee.

Bee tried to smile, but couldn't, giving Tibby a weird half smile.

Tibby sat right next to Bee on the bed. Bee sat up, and gave Tbby a hug. Right away Tibby could tell that there was something wrong with Bee, as she felt tears on her shoulder.

"Can you spend the night?" asked Bee.

"Sure, with Carmen, and Lena visting Carmen's stepmother, we can have a chance to talk."

"It's so weird that Paul and Lena are an item. I thought she would never get over Kostas." said Bee.

Tibby could tell that Bridget was stalling, because Paul and Lena had been together for almost a year now, and knew that Bee was use to it by now.

"Bee, what's wrong?" said Tibby finally.

"Tib, I'm pretty sure I'm pre...I mean I took this home pregnancy test, and it said I was preg..." said Bee.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." said Bee.

Tibby was shocked. She knew that both Bee and Eric were fooling around, but she thought that they always were careful. She couldn't imagine how this could happen.

"Bee? Have you told Eric?" asked Tibby. She knew that she hadn't, but wanted to ask anyway.

"No. I just can't talk to him right now. He would be furious. I don't want to tell him until I'm 100 sure that I am." said Bee.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tibby.

"Well, I made an appointment for tomorrow morning to see the doctor over at the clinic. Do you think you will be able to drive me?" asked Bee.

"Sure Bee." said Tibby as she hugged Bridget again.

"You know. I didn't tell anyone at the time, but I had a pregnancy scare about a year ago when we were away at college." said Tibby.

Bee lifted her head up from Tibby's shoulder, and looked at her shocked. Tibby didn't tell anyone about this, so she knew it must have been big, so she remained quiet while Tibby talked.  
"It was about a year ago when we were all away at college like I said. Brian was coming up almost every weekend to visit, and one time we decided to drink some wine. We started making out, and it went a little further than I expected. Well, when we were finished, I realized that the condom broke. I was so scared. I wasn't getting my period, and the thought that I might be pregnant was so scary. I wouldn't talk to anyone, especially you three, and work was agonizing. But a few weeks later I got my period. That day was the happiest day of my life. I'll tell you that right now. But I knew my relationship with Brian would never be the same." said Tibby.

Tibby knew that she was right about her relationship never being the same with Brian. That's one of the reasons why she broke it off with him. This time she broke it off for sure. They have talked a few times, but it wasn't the same. He was now seeing Effie, and they were happy.

Bee just sat there taking in all the information that Tibby had just told her. She couldn't believe that she didn't tell any of the Septembers about this, but understood at the same time why she hadn't. It was the same situation in a way. Bee didn't want to tell any of the other Septembers until she was sure. She told Tibby because Tibby was Bee's best friend. Sure all the Septembers were best friends, but Tibby was the one that she could tell anything too. She knew that she could always count on Tibby.

"Please don't tell Lena or Carman about what I just told you. I want to keep it a secret. A secret just between us." said Tibby. Bee shook her head in agreement.

Bridget fell asleep with Tibby right by her side. She felt safe, and eventually night turned into day, as Bee opened her eyes to find the sun shinning into her bedroom. She looked at her clock next to her bed, and it read 9am. She looked over to find that Tibby was asleep.

"Tib. Wake up. It's morning." said Bridget.

Bridget shook Tibby until she was awake.

"We have to get up. We have to leave soon." said Bee.

Tibby got up and brushed her hair with Bee's hairbrush, and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth with her finger.

"That's disgusting." laughed Bee.

"I didn't bring my toothbrush with me. I didn't know I would be spending the night." Tibby laughed back.

Tibby sat in the kitchen waiting for Bridget. She took a really long time getting ready, but that was expected of Bridget. She was always the last one of the Septembers to get ready for anything. Tibby sat at the kitchen waiting for Bridget to sit with her and have some cereal, but found Bee was already headed out the door.

"Bee. Come here?" asked Tibby.

"What?" asked Bee.

"Are you forgetting something?" asked Tibby.

"Yeah, you have to drive. I forgot." laughed Bee.

"Yes, but that's not what I am talking about? You have to eat something."

"I can't eat anything I'm to nervous, and plus I've never done this before, so I'm not sure if I can have anything to eat or not." said Bee.

Tibby just looked at Bridget with her arms crossed.

"Fine, but afterwards we eat." said Tibby.

**_A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. Work was insane, and then I was on vacation. I hope you like this. I know it's a short chapter, but I have so many ideas, and want to think about what path I am going to take with this story. Please remember to review. And thanks for all that have already reviewed my first chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants--Chapter 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants novels, nor do I own the movie (s), that belongs to the great Ann Brashares._**

They walked out the front door of Bridget's house, and into Bee's car.

Tibby tuned on the engine and backed out of the Vreeland's driveway, but as Tibby put the car in drive again, Perry came running to greet them.

"Where are you two off to this early in the morning?" asked Perry.

"Sorry Perry, but this time we can't tell you." replied Tibby.

"Its alright Tib. He already knows." said Bee.

"Oh, then in that case we are taking Bee to the clinic." said Tibby.

Perry just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do or say.

"Can I come with you guys?"

"Its best if you stay here. Dad might get suspicious if you come too." said Bee.

"But I can't just sit here. I'll go crazy." said Perry.

"Ok, look. Stay home, but if Eric comes over don't tell him anything about this. Just tell him that Tibby and I went out."

"What choice do I have." stated Perry.

He walked back into the house where Mr. Vreeland was standing by the front door, putting his jacket on to leave the house.

"Where did your sister go so early this morning? usually she sleeps until noon." asked Mr. Vreeland.

"They went to go visit Lena and Carmen in Charleston." lied Perry.

"Oh ok. I just wish that she would have told me herself." replied Mr.Vreeland.

Once upstairs Perry got out his cell phone and called his sister. He had to tell her what lie he used, so Bee could make something up. But once on the phone Bee wasn't happy at all.

"You told him what? Perry. Carmen and Lena are further away then the clinic." Said Bee.

"Sorry, but he caught me off guard. It was the first thing that came to mind." Said Perry.

"Look, I'll call you back when we think of something." Said Bridget.

"What did Perry tell your dad?" asked Tibby.

"He told him that we were going to Charleston to visit Carmen and Lena." said Bee.

"That's not a bad idea." suggested Tibby.

"Its a horrible idea Tib. We need to think of something else to tell my father." Said Bee.

"No, I mean I don't think its a bad idea, as we actually go to Charleston." Said Tibby.

"I would like to go visit them, but I don't want them to know, and plus I already made an appointment at this clinic." Said Bee.

"Ok, so we will still go to the clinic and afterwards we'll drive to Charleston." Said Tibby.

"I guess we can do it. But please promise me that if I really am pregnant that I will be the one to tell the rest of the Septembers when I am ready to?" asked Bee.

Tibby agreed, and kept on driving. They made sure that they little to no pit stops. They wanted to get there a little earlier than her scheduled appointment. So, when they finally got there at 10:45am, they were a little happier. But Bee was still extremely nervous.

**_A\N: Sorry that this chapter is short, but it was written on my cell phone. Inspiration hit, and the only thing next to me was my cell phone. I hope you like. Please don't forget to review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants--Chapter 4._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants novels, nor do I own the movie (s), that belongs to the great Ann Brashares._**

Bee and Tibby got out of the car, and into the small building. Inside was a small reception area, and a lobby. The lobby had pink walls with little flowers on them, red carpet, and a lot of seating.

"Great place." joked Tibby to Bee.

"Shhh. The receptionist will hear you." Replied Bee.

The receptionist looked to be as old as they were, and was reading a magazine, and when the girls approached her, she didn't even look up.

"Hi. I have an appointment." Said Bee.

"Name please?" asked the girl.

"Um, Tibby Rollins." Replied Bee.

Tibby looked at Bee.

"Ok, please take a seat, a doctor will be with you shortly." said the receptionist.

Bee and Tibby took a seat, but Tibby was still looking at Bee.

"You made the appointment with my name?" asked Tibby.

"I'm sorry. It was the first name to came to mind." Said Bee.

But before Tibby had anything to say, a doctor came out and was talking to the receptionist. She had short blonde hair, green eyes, and she was a little chubby. She took a paper from the receptionist and looked it over.

"Tibby Rollins?"

At first Bee was a little hesitant to get up, but after a minute or so, she finally did. Tibby still sat there, but Bee looked behind her.

"Can you come in with me?" asked a scared Bee.

"Yeah. Sure. I just didn't know if you wanted this private or not." replied Tibby.

"No. I want you with me." said Bridget.

The doctors room was small. It barely fit the three of them.

"So, it says here that you think you might be pregnant Tibby." said the doctor.

The real Tibby almost spoke forgetting that Bridget used her name.

"Yeah. I took a home pregnancy test and it read positive."

"Well we will find out for sure in a few minutes." said the doctor.

The doctor did many procedures, but the last and final one was the ultrasound. The instrument was cold sliding across her belly.

"Yep. Just as I thought. Look there is what seems to be the fetus. It looks like your about two months pregnant."

Bridget just sat there taking it all in. And Tibby seemed to be doing the same. Neither one of them could move let alone speak. Bridget suddenly couldn't hold back her tears anymore as they were flowing fluently now.

"It will be alright Bee." Was all that Tibby could say.

"Would you like a picture of your baby?" asked the doctor.

"Um...I guess so." Said Bee.

The doctor looked at Bridget, and could tell that this was an unplanned pregnancy, but she thought she'd ask anyway.

"This wasn't in your deck of cards was it?" asked the doctor.

"No. Not really." said Bee.

She wanted to yell to the doctor. "No. I'm only in my second year of college. Why would I want this?!" But she knew the doctor was trying to cheer her up. It wasn't fair. Eric and her had been so careful, and something like this happened, to where as others were not careful, and something terrible didn't happen to them.

"Tib. I don't think I want to go to Charleston." Said Bee.

"I know, but if we don't go, your father will want to know where we were." Said Tibby.

**_A\N: well, there is another chapter. I hope you like it. Please remember to review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants-- Chapter 5_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants movies, nor the books. _**

Bridget and Tibby really didn't speak all that much on the way home. Tibby could tell that Bee just wanted to be left alone, until Bee spoke.

"What am I going to do Tib?" asked Bee.

Tibby didn't know what to say. She was in this sort of situation before, but the results were different. So she decided to tell Bee the truth.

"Bee. I don't know." Said Tibby in almost a whisper.

Bee just continued to look out her side window, starring as the scenery changed.

"What will Lena and Carmen think?" finally asked Bee.

"They are your best friends. They will want to be by your side. They love you just like I do. And Bee you will always have us to help you.

"Thanks Tib." Said Bee.

Bee had a couple more people on her mind. Like Eric, her father, and Greta. She didn't now what she was going to do.

It was a long ride and they still had a while to go. Bee turned on her cell phone and saw she had three voicemails. She dialed her voicemail and entered her pass code. The first was from Eric asking if he could see her, so they could talk.

The other two were from Carmen and Lena saying that they missed Bee and Tibby. The last one was from Perry asking what plan they came up with. She realized then that she forgot to call him about Charleston. She pulled out her cell phone and hit Perry's cell phone number. The phone rang a few times until Perry answered.

"Hello. Bee?" asked Perry.

"Hey. Um...we've decided to go to Charleston anyway." replied Bee.

Perry was glad to hear from his sister, but he wanted to know the results of the doctor's visit. He tried waiting patiently until he couldn't wait any longer.

"What happened? Did you see the doctor?" asked Perry.

"Yes, I saw the doctor. She confirmed my worse fear." Said a sad Bridget.

"Look, I'm sorry. We will think of something." Said Perry.

Bee loved her brother for being so supportive. She just hoped that Eric would be just as supportive when she eventually would tell him.

"Thanks Perry. I'll call you soon." She said to him before hanging up.

Her phone started ringing just a few minutes after she got off the phone with her brother. She looked at her phone and read "Eric's Cell". She pushed the call straight to voicemail. She felt so guilty not talking to him, but she was so scared.

She opened her eyes, and she realized that they have arrived. Bee slowly got out of the car, and waited for Tibby to get out too. Once they were both out they headed towards the front door. Slowly Tibby knocked on the door. Carmen answered the door.

"Oh my god. Tibby? Bee?" said Carmen.

"Hey." Said Tibby.

"Lena! Come quick. You won't believe this." Said Carmen.

Lena walked over to Carmen and faced the door. She leaped into their arms, realizing it was her friends.

"I can't believe it. You drove all the way to Charleston?" asked Lena.

**_A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so late, and short, I've been writing these chapters from my cell phone, and they seem longer...hehe. Please remember to read and review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants-- Chapter 6_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants, nor do I own the book._**

Bee hugged Lena, and then they all walked inside. Paul walked over to see all the commotion. He saw that Bee and Tibby had come to visit. He smiled, and hugged them. It was different with Paul. He and the Septembers clicked and became friends.

"You just drove to Charleston because you missed us." said Carmen.

"Yep." Said Bee.

Bee smiled, but she didn't feel like it. She couldn't tell her friends just yet. Hopefully Tibby would be able to keep her secret.

Carmen lead them upstairs to her bedroom, when she finally noticed.

"You guys didn't bring anything with you?" laughed Carmen.

"Yeah. We kind of weren't planning on staying over." lied Tibby.

"Well, you guys are more than welcome to stay longer. We have a laundry room, so you can wash your clothes, and you can borrow my pajamas." said Carmen.

Bee looked at Tibby and knew right away what she was thinking. If they didn't stay more than just a day visit, people might get suspicious, and plus Bee wasn't ready to talk to Eric just yet. Then, all of a sudden Bee's cell phone rang. She looked at it, and once again it was Eric. She immediately pushed it to voicemail.

"Who was it?" asked Lena.

"Wrong number." Lied Bee.

She couldn't tell them that it was Eric, then everyone would want to know why she ignored his call.

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Carmen.

"Starving." said Bee.

Tibby just gave her a little look, and Bee immediately changed her answer.

"I mean...I could go for something to eat."

It wasn't unusual for Bee to be hungry. She always was eating. But there was something different in her tone as she said it.

"Ooooookkkkkkk." said Carmen, and Lena at the same time.

They ordered 2 extra large pizzas, which Bee knew she could probably eat all by herself. Paul was there just sitting there listening to everyone's conversation.

He didn't seem to talk much. In fact, he rarely talked. He was a quiet person, and Bee couldn't figure out why Lena was attracted to him. Sure he was cute, but they didn't seem to have anything in common.

Lena use to be the quiet one, until she met Kostas, but after that, she seemed more open, and outgoing. Bee and the rest of the Septembers were glad that Lena had someone again. Sure she did have Leo, but that was a short fling. Lena did care for Leo, but she knew in the end it would have never worked out.

Bee finally snapped from this trance she was in, and realized that the pizza had arrived. She loved the smell of pizza. The smell was overwhelming, and she pushed through her friends, grabbed a slice, and began eating. Everyone just stood there looking at her, and she caught on.

"What?" Bee finally asked.

"Um, nothing. Just the fact that you almost killed us to get to the pizza." laughed Carmen.

"I'm just hungry that's all." Said Bee.

**_A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it. Please remember to read and review, and thanks to all who take the time to read this and review. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants--Chapter 7_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't know any of the characters, all I do own is the plot._**

The next morning Bee awoke, and immediately felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She was having morning sickness. She sat on the bathroom floor, and cried. She didn't knowhow much longer she could hide her secret. She tiptoed back into Carmen's bedroom as quietly as she could. The rest of the gang was still asleep except for Tibby.

"You ok?" asked Tibby.

"Yeah." Replied Bridget. Tibby laid back down, but didn't go right back to sleep.

She understood how Bridget was feeling kind of. When she thought she was pregnant, her world stood still, butnow that Bridget was actually pregnant, she knew Bee's world was going to have to change. She just hoped that the September's relationship would survive this. Carmen, and Lena woke upat the same time. They quietly got dressed, and raced down the stairs, where Lena was greeted by Paul. "Good morning beautiful." said Paul to Lena, kissing her on the lips afterwards.

"Good morning." replied Lena.

"Good morning." said Carmen feeling a little left out.

"Good morning said Paul." Laughing as he said it knowing what Carmen was thinking.

"Where are Bridget and Tibby?" asked Paul.

"Still sleeping." Replied Carmen.

Upstairs Bridget was still asleep, dreaming of life as a mother. Alone and raising a child on her own. She was scared. Tossing and turning, she made a lot of noise that woke up Tibby. Tibby realizing what was going on and rushed to her friend.

"Bee! Wake up! Wake up! You were having a nightmare." said Tibby as she shook Bee awake. Bee awoke, and she realized that Tibby was staring at her.

"What?" asked Bee.

"You had a nightmare." Replied Tibby.

Bridget started to cry, realizing she couldn't hide her tears anymore. That's when Tibby hugged her.

"Its ok Bee. Let it out. It will be alright. There are alternatives. You can give the baby up for adoption, or..." gulped Tubby. "Or what? Have an abortion?" said a stern Bridget.

"Its not as bad as it sounds Bee." Said Tibby.

"No. I can't do that. It wouldn't be right." Said Bee, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Lena followed Carmen into the kitchen, where they started making breakfast. "We should take breakfast up to Tibby and Bee.

They must be hungry." said Carmen.

They loaded a tray with 2 orange juices, 2 plates with bacon and eggs, and headed up the stairs. When they opened the door into Carmen's bedroom they said Bee crying on the bed, and Tibby hugging her. Carmen put the tray down and ran over to Bee.

"Bee. What's wrong?" said Lena and Carmen at the same time.

"She had a nightmare." Replied Tibby.

"You want to talk about it? Asked a concern Carmen.

"No. I'm ok now." Lied Bee.

She didn't want to tell them that she wasn't alright, because then they would want to talk about it, and she wasn't ready to tell Lena and Carmen about the baby yet. Bee got up off the bed, and took her clothes into the bathroom with her so she could change. Immediately right away the Septembers noticed something.

"Wow Bee. Your gaining some weight." said Lena.

"What?" asked a surprised Bridget.

She looked down and saw that her stomach was a little bigger than normal.

"No. I can't start to show now." thought Bee to herself. "I mean, your still skinny Bee, but not as skinny as normal." said Lena.

Then Carmen began to notice too.

"Yeah. Maybe its because you haven't played soccer or any kind of sports in a while." said Carmen.

Tibby just looked at Bee, and Bee looked at Carmen. Bee turned and walked straight back to the bathroom, where she closed the door.

"Carmen?!" yelled Bee from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah." "Do you have a shirt I could wear?"

"Sure." Yelled Carmen.

Carmen went into her closet and pulled out this nice yellow blouse. It would go good with Bee's blue jeans. She pulled it off the clothes hanger, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Here you go Bee." Said Carmen.

Bee opened the bathroom just enough so Carmen could pass her the shirt.

"Thanks Carmen." said Bee as she shut the bathroom door again.

Five minutes later Bee came out of the bathroom wearing the yellow blouse.

"See, that looks totally good on you than me." Said Carmen.

Everyone else agreed, but Bee felt as it was a little tight.

"So. What does everyone want to do now?" asked Carmen.

"We could go shopping in the little boutique that I love. Its not far, its so beautiful." said Lena.

"Yeah, and afterwards we can go see Lena's art project that she is working on. She's taken a few art classes at the high school around the corner from my

dad's house. They are always renting that school out for some sort of different free programs in the summer. I guess its their way of trying to give back to society." laughed Carmen.

_**A/N: Hey my loyal readers. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I have so many ideas for this story. Its insane...lol. Well, again I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review. I love reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants-- Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants books or movies, what I do own is the plot of this story.

As the group was walking to the corner, to shop at the boutique Bridget's cell phone went off again. She had forgotten to turn the volume off. She took it out of her pocket and read the screen. It was Eric.

"Wrong number." lied Bee once again to her friends.

"Bee that's like the 5th time you had a wrong number." said Carmen as she stole Bee's phone away from her.

"Its not a wrong number. Its Eric." said a confused Carmen.

Everyone looked at Bridget. She didn't know what to say. Did they now know that all the wrong number had actually been Eric this whole time? She had to make something up. She wasn't ready to tell her friends the truth.

"Did you guys have a fight?" asked Lena.

"Yes."

"Well, what happened?" asked Carmen.

"He cheated on me with an old fling he had in high school. And I don't want to go into details about it." lied Bee.

Tibby looked at Bee, and Bee looked back at Tibby and shrugged her shoulders.

When they arrived the store was empty. They had the store all to themselves. They each tried on different kinds of outfits. Stuff they normally wouldn't wear. Bee saw these nice pair of jeans with navy blue trim. So she decided to take them, and try them on.

She found a dressing room, and started to change. As she slipped her pants off, her cell phone fell out of her pocket, and that's when she noticed she had a voice mail.

"Bee its me. Look, I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is you can talk to me. I don't know. Maybe this is your way of saying that you don't want to be with me anymore. If that's not true, please call me back."

She erased his message, while tears were forming in her eyes. That so wasn't true. She loved Eric with all her heart. She just didn't want to get hurt, if she told him the truth.

"Bee how does those pants fit?" asked Lena.

"Oh god, she forgot to try on the pants." Bee thought to herself.

She slipped them on, but unfortunately they wouldn't go past her butt. She quickly took them off, and threw then across the dressing room. She put her old pants on, and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"So, did they fit." asked Lena again.

"Yeah, but when I put them on they weren't what I expected." Lied Bee.

She was getting good at this lying thing, but she didn't know how much longer she could do it for. She loved her best friends, and every time she lied to them, a little part of her died.

"OK. How about we go for lunch now." Said Carmen.

Bridget looked down at her watch, and realized they had been in the store a little more than 2 hours. Wow, how time flies.

"Sure." Said Bee.

"I know this cute little place. When I used to come visit Paul, he would take me to this cute little Italian place." said Lena.

They walked, but for some reason no one really talked during the walked over to Lena and Paul's favorite place. When they finally arrived Bee, Carmen, and Tibby learned that Lena and Paul's spot was just a regular pizza shop.

"This is your little spot?" asked Tibby.

"Hey. I said it was cute, and it is Italian. I never said it was a fancy restaurant." laughed Lena.

"She got us there." laughed Bee.

It was the first time that Bee laughed since they day she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want that moment to end, but unfortunately it did. They walked inside and placed their order. And choose a really cute booth in the corner. It was like their own private place.

"Guess what Paul said?" said a very happy Lena.

"What?" asked Bee.

"He said that he loved me."

"You never told me that." said Carmen.

"I wanted to tell everyone together Carmabelle." said Lena.

"Does this mean that you are over Leo and Kostas?" asked Tibby.

"I'll never be over them. Especially Kostas. He was my first love. He will always have a special place in my heart. But Leo I think I used to help me forget Kostas. But he was a good artist, and a good kisser, etc." said Lena.

"Lena? You never told us you did it with Leo." Said a surprised Tibby.

"Well. I didn't exactly say that I had sex with Leo." replied Lena

She waited a little bit, then started to laugh.

"I knew it." said Tibby.

"He's wasn't as good as Paul." said Lena.

"Ew! Lena. Oh my god." said Carmen.

"What?" asked Lena.

"He's my step brother. That's disgusting." said Carmen.

"Oh, come on. He's still a guy." laughed Lena.

A\N: hey. Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter was as good as the last. I enjoyed writing this chapter better then the others. I would have written more, but my cell phone only has so much space. Please remember to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants- Bridget in Trouble- Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sisterhood of the traveling pants books, nor do I own the movies.

Carmen couldn't think about Paul and Lena in that way. She was her best friend, and Paul was Carmen's step brother.

"So Bee. What's going on with Eric?" asked Lena.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." Said Bee.

"Bee, its been a while. You can talk to us." Said Carmen.

"Well...Eric hasn't been chea..." started Bee, but suddenly she was cut off.

"Paul what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Lena.

Paul sat next to Lena and kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you, and I had a feeling you were here." Said Paul.

"I missed you too." Said Lena.

Bee just sat there and looked. There was a time when Eric and herself had been like that. She missed him so much. This was killing her. She decided to try and call him. She got up from the table and headed to the door.

"Bee. Where are you going?" asked Carmen.

"Need to call my father." Lied Bridget.

She went through her phone book until she found Eric's number. She pushed the call button. There it goes. It rang once. OK twice now it rang. She quickly got scared and hung up. She didn't know however that Eric had picked up his phone right when she hung up. Bee's cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id that read Eric's name. She sent it right to voice mail. Not much longer that she realized that Eric left a message.

"Bee. Look. I know something is up. Your not acting like yourself. Why are you shutting me out? I love you Bee, and I know you still love me too. Please talk to me."

She deleted his message. She did love him. She loved him with all her heart. But was afriad that he would love her after she told him about the baby. She wiped the few tears she has running from her cheek and went back inside.

"Bee. Are you ok?" asked Tibby.

"Yeah. Fine. Great." Lied Tibby.

It seemed like forever, but finally their food came. Bee tried to make it look like she wasn't hungry, but she realized what she had ordered. She ordered a large cheese steak with extra fried onions, extra ketchup, and pickles. Then she ordered a large side order of french fries. And to drink she ordered a large chocolate milkshake. While her friends decided just to split a large pizza.

"Wow, Bee. That's a lot of food. Are you sure your not pregnant?" joked Carmen.

Bee immediately dropped her food. She was shocked.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Bee.

"It was a joke Bee. I was kidding." Said Carmen.

"Oh. oooooohhhh. Right." Said Bee.

"Bee are you sure that you are alright?" asked Lena.

"Yep. Great." Said Bee.

"Hey. What don't I meet you guys back at the house." Said Paul.

"Ok. I'll miss you." Said Lena.

Bridget just rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how Paul was making her into a love sick puppy. She was never like this around Kostas. They ate their food, and started walking toward the high school to see Lena's paintings. They talked about stuff they normally talked about boys, clothes, etc, but not once did the conversation turn towards Eric. Bee was thankful for that. She still didn't think she was ready to talk about it. They made it to the school. It was big. Looked like only rich people went to this school. Lena opened the door, and walked down the hallway.

"Is it always open like this?" asked Tibby.

"No. They have classes during the day, but they close at 8pm." Said Lena.

They walked to Lena's art classroom, and entered. There was no one in the room. They were all alone. They walked over to Lena's table. One by one they looked at her art. It was amazing. She had such talent. Bee wished she had talent like that. She did have talent in soccer, but she wanted more. Don't get her wrong now, she loved soccer. But she wanted to offer more in life. Finally Bee found a drawing that was familiar. It was a drawing of a special spot in Greece. When Bee first saw this picture, it had been the first year of the traveling pants, and Kostas use to be in it. I guess Lena drew him out of it. This made Bee angry. She walked right up to Lena with the drawing in hand.

"Lena. How do you explain this?" asked Bee holding the drawling in her face.

"What?" asked Lena.

"This picture use to have Kostas in it. You drew him out." Said Bridget.

"Well Kostas isn't apart of my life anymore." Said Lena.

"That's true, but you just don't erase people when they aren't in your lives anymore." Yelled Bridget to Lena.

This started to make Bee said as she thought not only of Eric, but her mother.

"Bee. What's wrong? You've been acting strange since the moment you got here?" asked Carmen.

"Nothing. Its just, that it made me think about my mom." Said Bee.

Lena walked over to Bee and put her around her.

"I'm so sorry Bee. I didn't mean it like that. Its just that I'm not with Kostas anymore. Its a beautiful picture. I just didn't want the emotional baggage that came with it." Said Lena. Carmen finally changed the subject turning to another drawing on the wall.

"Yes, that was my instructor's favorite one." Said Lena.

It was a picture of all their mothers, and somehow Lena managed to have the 4 of them in there too, making it look like a family photo.

"Lena this is beautiful." Said Tibby.

"Thanks." Said Lena.

They all walked over to the table near by and sat down still holding the picture. Bee couldn't stop looking at her mother. Bee looked down the drawing, and saw herself.

"Is this what it would look like if mom was still alive?" Bridget thought to herself.

A\N: yeah it was a little sad at the end of this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please remember to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants-- Bridget In Trouble-- Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sisterhood of the traveling pants books, nor do I own the movies.

Lena looked over at Bee, and saw that she was almost in tears. "Oh no. Did the drawing of her mother upset her more?" Lena thought to herself.

"Bee are you alright?" asked Lena.

"Yeah. Its a beautiful drawing Lena. Thanks." said Bee.

Bridget did something she hadn't done in a long time. She smiled. Lena was glad her drawing hadn't upset her.

Lena put her art work back, and they all left the school. It was close to getting dark, so they decided just to go back to Carmen's, but first they were going to go to rent a movie. Down the block from the school there was this little video rental place. They walked inside, but there was hardly anyone there.

They walked around as a group never parting, trying to figure out what kind of film they wanted to see tonight.

"How about something scary?" asked Tibby.

"What's with you and horror films?" asked Lena.

"Like what?" laughed Tibby.

"Come on. How about something romantic?" asked Lena.

"Of course you would say that." Laughed Carmen.

They all walked over to the romantic section, and started searching. Suddenly Lena bent down and picked up a dvd on the bottom shelf.

"Oh my god guys. I found the perfect movie. How about the notebook?" asked Lena.

"Oh come on Lena. You practically could act out the whole movie." Said Bridget.

"True, but its the perfect movie to watch tonight." Said Lena. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bridget in Trouble---Chapter 11

They all decided to rent the Notebook, just to shut Lena up. And by the time they got home it was late. When they went inside Bridget gasped. She was so surprised. How did Eric know that she was here?

"Eric! What are you doing here?" asked Bridget.

"I had to see you. You won't talk to me. Everyime I call, you send me to voice mail, and you never call me back." said Eric.

"Well, why should she call you back? You cheated on her, and broke her heart." said Carmen.

"Carmen!" said Bridget.

"What? She told you all that I cheated on her?" asked Eric.

"You mean you didn't cheat on her?" asked Lena.

Tibby just sat there and watched. She didn't want to bring anything to this conversation, and let people know that she knew the truth the whole time.

"What is going on Bridget?" asked Eric.

"It's complicated, and I don't really want to talk.................Wait a minute. How did you know that I was here?" asked Bridget.

"Perry told me." said Eric.

"Ok. Let's get this straight. You didn't cheat on Bridget? Then Bee, why would you lie to us?" said Carmen.

"I'm sorry Carmen. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to face the truth. I was scared. Tibby begged me to tell you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

Tibby looked at her friends, and they all looked back at her. She couldn't believe that Bee would rat her out like that. They all looked mad.

"We need to all sit down and talk." said Tibby finally.

They walked into the kitchen and Paul followed. Lena stopped and looked at Paul.

"Paul, maybe you should stay in the other room." said Lena.

"No Lena. It's ok. It's better if Paul hears this too." said Bee.

They all took a seat and looked at Bee, who still wasn't talking. She looked down at her lap too embarrassed to say or do anything. She knew that she had to tell them the truth. She couldn't lie to them again. They would never forgive her if she did.

"OK, look. I'm sorry I lied. Especially to my friends, and especially to you Eric. You know I love you, but I thought if you knew you wouldn't love me anymore, and I couldn't bare to live with that. Your everything to me." said Bee.

She took one last look of their faces before she told them. They were all going to be disappointed in her. She hoped that they all would still love her afterwards. She knew that she would always at least have Tibby.

"I'm pregnant." said Bridget finally.

Everyone just looked at her, and didn't know what to say. Bridget couldn't stand the silence. She wished that someone would say something.

"Please someone say something." said Bee.

"This is what you have been hiding from me?" asked Eric.

Bridget looked at Eric, she didn't know what else to say to him.

"Bee, you should have just came and talked to me. You didn't have to run. Bee I love you, and this doesn't change how I feel about you. I can't believe that you thought I would hate you." said Eric.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had writer's block. I hope you like this chapter, and please review. I'm sorry that I left you guys hanging. Please forgive me...lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants--Bridget In Trouble--Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the sisterhood of the traveling pants books, nor do i own the films.

Eric looked at bridget for the longest time. she wished she knew at that exact moment what he was thinking. she knew that he said he still loved her, but she wanted to know what he really thought. She knew that he wouldn't really say what was on his mind, so she decided that maybe taking a walk by themselves would be better.

"Bee. I'm not mad about the baby, but I am mad that you didn't think i wouldn't love you anymore. Have you told anyone besides Tibby." asked Eric.

"Well, I just told you, and the rest of my friends...oh, and Paul was there too." said Bee shyly.

"This isn't funny, and I wish you would take this a little seriously Bridget."

"You never call me Bridget." stated Bee.

"I know." was all that Eric could say.

"What should we do?" asked Bridget.

"First off I think we need to go home and tell our parents. They need to know, and maybe they can help us decide on what to do."

"I won't give up my baby." replied Bee.

"We might not have any other options Bee. We are both too immature to be raising a child right now. It wouldn't be fair. And plus, we both have plans. You wanted to to go college, and then play soccer professionally." said Eric getting more angry.

"I can still do that." said Bee who jumped out infront of Eric to stop him from continuing to walk.

"Yeah, you can do all of that and raise a baby at the same time." said Eric.

"I woudn't be doing this alone. You'd be there beside me to help me right?" asked Bee, who suddenly got real serious, hoping that Eric would be by her side.

"Sure Bee. I would........but someday, not right now. I'm graduating from Columbia soon, and I don't think right now is time to start a family. I love you Bee and I want to have a family someday with you, but right now isn't the time. And deep down I know that you know that."

Bee couldn't believe what she was hearing from Eric. She thought that this conversation would be going in a different direction that it was. She was so mad at him. She loved him so much and he was acting like a selfish jerk. Of course, she wasn't ready to raise a baby, but with Eric they would be a little family. Together they would be able to do anything they wanted. She decided that she didn't want to talk about this anymore right now.

"Look we should start heading back." said Bee.

"We should talk some more." said Eric.

"I think you said enough, and if you don't mind....I would like to walk back in silence."

"Bee?" asked Eric, but Bee didn't answer.

They finally got back to Carmen's dad's house, and when they walked in everyone was standing exactly where they were when Bee and Eric left.

"Get your things packed, we need to start heading back home." said Eric.

"Wait.....What?" asked Tibby.

"We need to go back and talk about a few things with our parents." said Eric with anger in his voice.

"Bee is everything alright?" asked Lena as Bee walked up the stairs to gather her things.

Lena, Carmen, and Tibby all headed up the stairs after Bee. As soon as Bee got to Carmen's room the tears started flooding. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"Bee. You can talk to us. What happened?" asked Carmen.

"I thought he was ok with it." said Bee through the sobs.

"Bee what did he say?" asked Tibby with full of concern.

"He said that we weren't ready to raise a baby. That we both were too immature, and weren't ready to settle down." said Bee still sobbing.

"That fucking motherfucker." yelled Lena.

"Lena!?" said Carmen, and Tibby at the same time. They never heard those words out of their friend before.

"Sorry, but that's exactly what he's acting like. This is a miracle, and he should feel happy."  
said Lena.

"Thanks guys, but I should go with him. Maybe I can talk him out of it. I guess we just need some alone time." said Bridget, her sobbing calming down a little bit.

"If he upsets you anymore on the way home....you tell him to drop you off where ever you are, call us. We will be happy to drive you home." said Tibby.

"Thanks you guys. I love you."

"Be love you too." was what they said to Bee and gathered for a group hug.

Bee gathered the rest of her things, and Carmen, and Tibby carried her stuff downstairs. When she reached the bottom Eric was sitting on the couch next to Paul. It looked like they had been talking, because Paul was in mid sentence when they heard the footsteps, and saw Bee waiting for Eric.

"You ready Bee?" asked Eric.

"Yes." was all that Bee said. she was still mad at the motherfucker as Lena had been so happy to call him.

Paul and Eric shook hands and Eric picked up Bee's things and headed for the car. Bee hugged her best friends one last time before joining Eric. Eric put her things in the trunk and opened the car doors, so they could get in. She looked at Carmen's house one last time thinking that she rather be with her friends then stuck in the car with Eric for hours. Before all of this, she wished she had so much time with Eric, but now she didn't know how she felt.

"So, I see you and Paul had a nice conversation. Care to tell me what it was about?" said Bee.

"Sure, if you tell me what you and your friends were talking about." said Eric being cocky.

"What happened to what you said before? You said you loved me and nothing would change that."  
said Bee almost sobbing again.

"Bee.....I do love you and always will, but like I said before I don't think we are ready to be parents, and I know deep down you feel the same way." said Eric.

"I know that we are too young, but I thought if maybe we did this together....." said Bee. She didn't even get done her sentence before Eric interrupted.

"Bee...please just hear what i am saying. Why are you making this harder than it is? I want the baby too, but what kind of life would we be giving it?" said Eric sadly.

"A loving one." said Bee. She was so tired from all the stess, that she didn't realize that she had falen asleep, because the next thing she knew they were driving down her street. He pulled in to her driveway, and he turned off the engine. She saw that her father was parked infront of them which meant he was home. Bridget started to feel sick. She wasn't sure if it was because of the baby, or if she was nervous about telling her father.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Eric.

a/n: hi. sorry that i haven't updated in a while. i just had a minor case of writer's block. this chapter was a lot of fun to write. i had to deal with a lot of emotions. eric was fun to write in this chapter. i liked making him a dick for once, but will he ever accept bee and the baby? we won't know until next chapter...lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13--Bridget In Trouble.**

**Disclaimer-- I don't own the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, nor do I own the movies.**

**A/N--Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I am so busy nowadays. Well, I hope that you like this chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bridget got out of the car, and just stood there not sure what to do next. Eric just looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Eric.

"Dad's going to be so disappointed." was all the Bridget could mouth out.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting so upset back there, but it makes sense. We cannot take care of this baby. And I know that deep down you know that too. I just hope that your friends haven't talked you into this." said Eric.

"My friends have nothing to do with my decision. And anyway, I thought you liked my friends?" asked Bee.

"I do like them. I just want to make sure that this is your decision, and not theirs." said Eric.

Bee just kept looking at her front door. She didn't want to go in. She tired to think of a million ways to get out of it, but she knew that sooner or later she would have to tell her father. She would eventually notice when her belly got bigger. Maybe she would blame it on overeating. She knew she would have to do it.

"Are you ok?" asked Eric.

"Yeah.......Let's just get this over with." said Bridget.

Bee walked up to her door, and took out her keys. She put her key in the lock, and unlocked the deadbolt. Inside was very quiet. She wouldn't have known that her father was home unless she didn't see his car in the driveway. She looked in the livingroom, but no one was there. She looked in the kitchen, but again, no one was there. One last place she knew to look, but she really hoped he wouldn't be there, but asleep in bed. She turned down the hallway, and noticed that the light was on in his office. Bridget stopped at few feet from her father's office.

"I want you to stay in the livingroom until I've soften him up a little bit." said Bee.

"Bee we have to tell him." said Eric.

They both walked into the office, and sat on the little love seat that was located on the other side of the small office. Her father looked up in suspicion. But still no one said a word.

"Is there something that you needed? Because this seems like an ambush more than a social visit." said Mr. Vreeland.

"Well......Dad......We have something to tell you.....ah....ah......" said Bridget.

Bridget looked at Eric, not sure if she wanted to continue. She still had time. She didn't have to tell him. She would keep her pregnancy a secret...yeah, yeah, keep on rolling with this. I could get a job, buy an apartment, take care of the baby. She shook her head, she knew that that was never going to work. She knew that she was going to have to tell her father, and pray that her father would take mercy on her. Mr. Vreeland just stared at his daughter confused.

"Look Dad. I'm sorry. I know that what I am about to tell you may break your heart, and I'm so sorry, but the thing is......well, I'm pregnant.

Mr. Vreeland, just sat there. Looking absent minded. He didn't know what to say to his daughter. He got up off his chair, and went to his filing cabinet. He took a file out, and closed the cabinet and went to sit back at his desk. He didn't even look back up at his daughter.

"Dad, did you just hear what I told you?" sobbed Bee.

Mr. Vreeland acted like he didn't even hear her. He just continued acting like she wasn't there, and continued with his work. Bridget couldn't believe her father. Not saying anything to her, was sure saying a lot. This made her cry even more. Eric sat there quiet, but he couldn't do that anymore. Eric was mad at Bridget too, but she didn't deserve this kind of treatment from her father. So finally he decided to open his mouth.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?!" yelled Eric.

Mr. Vreeland finally looked up from his paperwork, and looked at Bridget crying. Then he looked at Eric.

"Bee. I love you, and your my daughter, but I don't approve of this." said Mr. Vreeland.

"I'm so sorry Dad." cried Bridget.

"I know, at least I know that you are going to be making the right decision by giving the baby up for adoption." said Mr. Vreeland.

"What?" cried Bee.

"That was the plan right?" asked Mr. Vreeland.

"I"M NOT GIVING UP MY BABY!" yelled Bridget.

"Bee, let's just look into it." said Eric.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(3 Months Later)**

Bridget stood at the front desk of her doctor's office. She signed in her name and sat down with Eric while she waited for her name to be called. She sat across from a short, blond, chubby woman who kept staring at her. Finally the woman decided to speak.

"Aw, Sweety. How far along are you?" asked the chubby woman.

"About five months." replied Bridget.

"You look so young. How young are you darling?" asked the lady.

But before she had the chance to reply, her name was called by the nurse. She was glad for this, because she really didn't want to talk to the short chubby woman anymore.

"Bridget Vreeland?"

"Sorry, that's me. I have to go." said Bridget.

Bridget got up, and Eric followed, but before they reached the door Bridget turned to face Eric.

"You don't have to come." said Bridget.

"I know." said Eric, and he continued to follow Bridget to the doctor's room. Eric sat in the chair next to Bridget who was lying on the bed. A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Hello Bridget. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good Dr. Barnes." said Bridget. **(Dr. Barnes is a women doctor. Just to let you guys know)**

"So, is this handsome fellow the baby's father?" asked Dr. Barnes.

"Yes." laughed Bridget.

"Do you have any names picked out?" asked Dr. Barnes

"Oh, no.....see we can't keep the baby. We are giving him or her up for adoption." said Bridget almost in tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't we just take a look to see how he or she is doing?" said Dr. Barnes not really asking, but trying to change the subject.

The doctor pulled out the ultrasound monitor and equipment, and moved it near Bridget. She pulled out the cold jelly, and rubbed it on Bee's belly. Usually Bee would laugh at this as it tickled her, but after talking about putting the baby up for adoption she was in no mood. She never wanted to give up her baby, but after her father, and Eric cornered her, she had no choice. She really didn't speak these days. Not to Eric, nor her father, but she talked to her friends. She told them everything. About giving up the baby, Eric, and about her father. She was so mad at Eric, that she didn't know if she wanted to be with him anymore. It was all too much, and she didn't know what she was going to do. Suddenly the doctor started to talk snapping her out of this trance she was in.

"Well, everything looks fine. The baby is healthy, and everything seems to be on track." said Dr. Barnes as she wiped the cold jelly off Bee's stomach.

Bridget pulled her shirt back down, and fixed herself. As she sat up Eric caught the expression on her face.

"So everything looked fine, but I want to see you in about a month, or so to check up. Are you still taking your vitamins?" asked Dr. Barnes.

"Yes." was all that Bridget said.

"Ok, well, I will let you both go. Please call if you have any questions or concerns." said Dr. Barnes, and with that Dr. Barnes left the room.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Please remember to read and review.**


End file.
